Chapter 52 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Labyrinth Initiative
Short Summary Long Summary Rogue Cheney pants in exhaustion as he hears the chaos outside, cursing that he can’t move. On one hand, he thinks he should train his Black Hawk Arrow so he won’t be as drained, and more useful to his friends. He then shakes his head, thinking he can’t risk it after what Chitsujo told him. It cuts to before the war, with Chitsujo thanking Rogue for leaving Frosch outside for their conversation. When Rogue wonders, Chitsujo explains that some conversations are best left in private, and that the Shadow Dragon Slayer is one of the people he wants to talk to before the war, promising that he will explain everything. Rogue nods in understanding, saying he would not have come if he didn’t think Chitsujo was trustworthy. Chitsujo chuckles at the bluntness, then gets back on topic by reminding him of what his future self did in the Dragon Incident. Rogue nods, having mostly moved on from being shaken, then tells Chitsujo that he won’t turn into that future self. Chitsujo sighs, wishing it were that simple, explaining that there was a reason he fell into darkness. When asked, Chitsujo reveals that Rogue had lost Frosch, rendering the Dragon Slayer breathless in disbelief. In the original timeline, Frosch would be killed one year after the GMG, and that would send Rogue over the edge. Rogue hysterically asks where he was and why didn’t he save his Exceed. Despite Chitsujo saying Rogue was simply unable to save Frosch, the Dragon Slayer asks who killed Frosch. The answer is Gray Fullbuster, who had fallen into darkness during the Avatar Incident. Rogue gasps, saying that makes no sense, since Gray was a double agent for Fairy Tail against Avatar. Chitsujo clarifies that if the timeline weren’t changed, Gray would have descended into darkness and killed Frosch. Rogue asks what he should do, wondering if he should kill Gray to save Frosch. Chitsujo shakes his head at that, reminding the Wizard that Gray did not kill Frosch like he originally would have. Rogue then asks why he’s being told all this. After Chitsujo says that Rogue and Frosch are still at risk. In response to Rogue’s questioning, Chitsujo clarifies that if the current timeline hadn’t changed, Rogue would not be at risk. The Being of Order then explains that the first timeline had Rogue going bad, while the current timeline left him a loyal comrade. Rogue asks what went wrong, and Chitsujo answers that the worlds were never meant to interact, but Konton’s declaration of war brought chaos and altered every world’s timeline by combining them all together into one brand new timeline. The current one has every single participant in the war at risk to death, and even Chitsujo can’t predict who will survive. Rogue realizes this applies to Frosch, and that could lead to an evil Future Rogue Cheney. Chitsujo nods and apologizes, adding that he’s sure it’s a lot to take in. Rogue shakes his head, saying he’s glad Chitsujo told him, asking if the Being of Order has a plan. Chitsujo suggests separating Frosch from the battlefield, asking permission to care for Frosch in his palace for the duration of the war. Surprised, Rogue starts to say he can’t impose like that, but Chitsujo quickly says he’s looking out for his comrades, and hopefully stopping the damage his future self can cause. Rogue smiles and leaves to tell Frosch. In the present, Rogue vows to not turn into what he was supposed to, saying he will die before he puts his friends in danger. Nnoitra Gilga wakes up, receiving Aaroniero’s message. He grins and derides Aaroniero’s talk of infinite evolution a load of crap, saying there was a reason he never went beyond Espada #9. Tesla Lindocruz walks up, asking what his master is talking about. When Nnoitra asks what he’s doing there, Tesla states he was checking up, and giving Kyōka’s message to be on recruitment duty that night. Nnoitra scoffs at this, calling Kyōka an “annoying bitch” for ordering him around. Tesla says he understands, but Mard Geer put her in charge when he’s not around, wondering if that means she’s stronger than Nnoitra. The Espada promptly smacks Tesla with Santa Teresa, growling not to be told that, saying he can’t stand it when a woman stands above a man. Tesla softly apologizes, and gets back on the previous topic. Nnoitra surprises the Fracción by saying Aaroniero is dead. He then chuckles about him being killed by a human, calling him a “weak bastard” who had the nerve to assume people would avenge him. After Tesla asks, Nnoitra claims Aaroniero isn’t worth avenging, then asking what the point is in fighting for vengeance, saying that death is the end of the story. Even if he did, Nnoitra guesses that Rogue will be dead long before he can get a shot at him, since Caesar Clown is in charge at Clover Town. He states that if Caesar is in charge, everyone else in Clover Town will die, calling him as crazy as Szayelaporro, and that he’ll leave nothing to avenge. Giant walls sprout up from the ground all over Clover Town, trapping many in the 2nd Division, along with some Coalition grunts. Levy pounds on a wall, frantically asking if Jet and Droy are all right. Jet yells that they are, despite seeing no way out. Droy then asks if Jet can get up, and he answers that he could with some footholds, then asking if anyone can make some. With the Coalition grunts in a panic, a Rock Shinobi says he can do it with a couple of Earth Style Jutsu. A Coalition soldier grabs Jet, begging to get them out of there or they’ll ALL die. When Jet asks, the soldier explains that “Master” Caesar is a scientist, and had them plant a trap, never imagining they would be trapped in it. Small circular holes open up in the newly risen walls, and while Jet and Droy question it, the Coalition soldiers scream in horror. The gas proceeds to slowly freeze and petrify everyone into a strange, solid substance. After Jet and Droy call out for help, everyone within the walls is completely encased, complete with frozen faces of horror. When everything quiets, Levy screams out in worry. After Lisanna snaps her out of it, Levy uses Solid Script: Stairway to try and find out what happened. As she makes her way up, she sees a cloud of gas rising up, muttering about chemical warfare. Levy runs back down as the remaining Coalition soldiers are surrounded, demoralized by their comrades’ entrapment. Levy grabs and asks one of their officers what happened, and he explains that they installed pipes that Caesar filled with Land of Death, which petrifies victims in a stone-like substance. After Lisanna realizes that will suffocate the victims, the officer frantically says that the victims can be saved if broken out of the petrification with half a day’s time. Lisanna states that’ll be tough, since they would have to get the victims out of the traps, after the gas is gone. Levy states they just need to find Caesar and get him to shut off the attack. The officer says that, with all due respect, there’s no way Levy can stop Caesar. Levy composes herself, saying they have to try, since everyone’s depending on it. Levy runs forward on a Solid Script: Stairway, with Lisanna following behind with her Animal Soul: Wings. As Levy keeps making platforms, Lisanna notes that she’s never seen the girl so determined, wondering if Gajeel’s also trapped. Since Gajeel was delivering Pantherlily to Medical, he was able to avoid the gas. He does notice that something is off, pointing out the sounds of battle quieted down, asking if they already won. Porlyusica states that it’s a possibility, but doubts victory would have been that instantaneous. Isane Kotetsu disputes that, saying she can’t sense her comrades’ energy, disturbed at the fact the energy was suppressed so quickly. She can sense fate traces, meaning they’re still alive, but is still concerned at the lack of output, fearing something awful happened. Atsui fires a Lightning Style: Emotion Wave at one of the walls, but it has no effect. Samui asks if he’s done, and he states that he wishes he wasn’t. Samui tells them to stay cool, and that wasting Chakra on a wall won’t solve the problem. Atsui sighs and asks what they should do. Samui thinks they should try and track down who created the walls. She then wonders why it’s only happening in certain areas, asking why they weren’t all trapped, frowning when guessing the reason. Sabo had been surprised when the walls came up, hearing the screams and then deafening silence. Sabo wants to check on them, but he doesn’t have time to worry, since a vastly numerically superior Coalition group is charging towards him. As a soldier yells about being outnumbered, Sabo growls that they’ve been boxed in. When another soldier realizes they’ll die at this rate, an officer that they’ll go down fighting, since they owe it to the civilians dragged into the war. Sabo sighs and tells his troops they’re not fighting. When asked if he means surrender, Sabo steps forward, twirling his pipe, telling them to fall back, form up with as many allies as possible, and return to drive back the stragglers. When asked about the “stragglers”, Sabo states that even he’ll miss a few. He also doesn’t want his men caught in the crossfire when he unleashes the Flame-Flame Fruit’s power. Noticing the sudden silence, Love glares, and asks what Caesar did. With a smug grin, Caesar explains that he started the Labyrinth Initiative, taunting the Vizard with the hoped-for deaths of his comrades at the hands of his Land of Death. Love declares that he’ll beat Caesar and turn off the gas. The mad scientist laughs at this, and while the battle has been in the Vizard’s favor, Caesar is far from done, claiming the Gas-Gas Fruit has many tricks left up its sleeve. Caesar then readies his Blue Sword, and swings the blue flame in a wide arc, forcing Love to Flash Step away from the devastation. The Vizard curses at how much tougher it got, knowing he can’t afford to waste time. At that moment, a Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu drenches Caesar, extinguishing the Blue Sword and nullifying the Gas-Gas Fruit. Darui apologizes for dulling the blade and powers, but says someone with that kind of power and lack of control should not be on a rampage. When Love shouts in surprise, Darui gives a lazy grin, asking how it’s hanging. Love points out that Caesar caused the gas attack, while the scientist curses losing his Devil Fruit powers. Darui calls the attack a dull thing to do, then asking if Love can use a Kidō spell to call for backup. Caesar reacts with fear, knowing fighting is over reliant on his Gas-Gas Fruit. Love prepares the spell, and when Darui moves towards Caesar, he is stopped by a wave of Shikigami before him. Ivan smugly calls it embarrassing that Caesar allowed his Devil Fruit to be nullified, asking if he needs his help. Caesar glares, telling Ivan to keep him safe until the Gas-Gas Fruit can be used again. Darui frowns at the interference, but notices Ivan’s injuries from his bout with Renji. Darui states to love that Caesar is standing back, and the Vizard needs to use his Kidō. Love promptly uses a Bakudō #73: Tenteikūra. The rest of the 2nd soon hears Love’s broadcast, where he informs them that he has found the man who started the Labyrinth Initiative. They just need to get the switch to turn the gas off. Love then announces his intention to fire a Kidō into the sky so everyone else can converge and back him up against Caesar. Levy stops and starts to look for the signal, with Lisanna panting about how fast Levy is running. Levy simply tells everyone around her to look for the signal. Love ends the message, then shooting a Hadō #33: Sōkatsui into the sky for a signal. As Love prepares to take down Caesar, he and Darui are surrounded by Shikigami, which promptly deliver a Shikigami Shock. The two shrug off the lightning and leap away. Ivan follows up with a Shikigami Flame Cannon, which Darui blocks with a Water Style: Water Wall. Ivan sends a Shikigami Paper Cut, and Love counters with a fireball from Tengumaru. Ivan curses the Soul Reaper, and Love just gives a mocking grin. When Ivan sends a Shikigami Rain, Love and Darui are forced to leap away. Darui then shoots a Storm Style: Laser Circus, forcing Ivan to dodge, which leaves him open to be slammed by Love midair. Once recovered, Ivan sends a Shikigami Twister that blows them away. When the two land on their feet, Ivan angrily says that he’s had enough of embarrassments (like with Renji), believing that he allowed to two to last longer than they should. Summoning another wave of Shikigami, the Wizard shouts that he’s going to end it now. Ivan then tosses a Shikigami Bomb. Darui yells for Love to join him, saying he wants the Vizard’s fire to combo with his next attack to cancel out Ivan’s. Darui sends a Wind Style: Grand Twister that is complimented by Hifuki no Koduchi, turning into a Supreme Cyclone Inferno. The attacks explode when they collide, forcing Ivan to shield his eyes. As he forms a wall of Shikigami in defense, thinking he underestimated the ability for combo attacks, adding that he’s sickened by them trusting each other after just meeting. Ivan keeps up the wall while gathering more Shikigami, shuddering as he vows to destroy that bond with one last attack. Darui then surprises him by cleaving through the Shikigami and Ivan with a lightning-covered blade, which results in the Wizard losing consciousness. Love compliments the move, earning Darui’s thanks. The two then turn to Caesar, telling him he’s next, since they have to stop the gas attack. Caesar smirks, and gas suddenly appears around him as he gloats about his Gas-Gas Fruit being usable again. Darui realizes that all the wind and fire attacks air-dried the scientist, cursing about not seeing it coming. Despite Love shouting for them to get away, Caesar is able to trap both of them in his Land of Nothing, quickly suffocating the two with the removal of the oxygen. Caesar laughs at them for letting their guard down, saying that is the difference between a fool and a genius, adding that he knows what gets the job done. All of a sudden, a Solid Script: Air saves Darui and Love, making Caesar curse as he shows his surprised face. Darui then shoots a Lightning Style: Laser Beam that strikes Caesar’s chest, igniting the gas and cancelling the Land of Nothing. As Love and Darui get to their feet, Levy and Lisanna leap beside the two, with Levy asking if the two are all right. Love thanks the two, with Lisanna saying that Levy deserves all the credit, remarking that it was a good thing Love sent his signal. Darui compliments Levy’s quick thinking, making Levy blush. Love sees Caesar recovering, saying they have no time to celebrate. Darui complains about the scientist’s durability, and then tells Lisanna to stay back unless he hits Caesar with Water Style. When Lisanna angrily asks why, the Cloud Ninja explains that Caesar’s Logia will make most attacks just phase through him, and she doesn’t have any attacks that are his natural weakness. Darui then tells Levy to fight with them, but stay back in case Land of Nothing is used again. Levy understands, adding that she can bombard Caesar with fire from afar. Darui and Love then nod at each other, saying they’re ready. Angry at his enemies’ confidence, Caesar immediately sends a Gas Robe forward, but Darui instantly cancels it with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. Knowing that gas clouds are out of the question, Caesar switches tactics and takes out his castanets, with the others raising an eyebrow at this. Darui tells Levy to start a long-ranged attack, and she sends a Solid Script: Fire. Caesar is able to effortlessly avoid it, and grins as Love and Darui move to his side. The scientist holds out his castanets, and after filling them with unstable gas, claps them together while shouting “Gastanets”. The ensuing explosion envelops the two. Caesar then turns to Levy and Lisanna, and fires a Gastille at them. After the girls dodge, they see the attack melt a building, and mutter about being thankful they weren’t hit. Darui recovers and tries to nullify Caesar’s powers with a Water Style: Water Trumpet, but the scientist sees it coming, and turns into pure gas to weave around the attack. Love comes from behind and tries to Slam with a fiery Tengumaru, but Caesar dodges it and gets behind the two. He then uses Flammable Type: Miok Gas that envelops the two in a massive blue fireball. Lisanna yells in worry while Levy sends a Solid Script: Fire that ignites Caesar’s back. When the scientist comes out of the flames, still ready to go, Levy expresses shock at how durable he is. Caesar curses and sends a Spider Cloud at the girls. Levy yells to get Lisanna behind her and uses Solid Script: Guard to create a wall that stops the cloud. Levy then reassures Lisanna that the wall goes high enough. Caesar frowns, but regains his composure and says it’s time for a new experiment. Darui and Love get to their feet, with the Cloud Ninja saying it would be dull if they let Caesar do that. The scientist chuckles, asking if they want to part of something grand, to which Love deadpans no. Caesar instantly creates another gas cloud, causing Love and Darui to hold their breathes, and then realizing it isn’t poisonous. Caesar takes out his matches, and ignites a Land Of Fire. The explosion also takes out Levy’s wall, forcing the two girls back. As Levy cries out in worry, Caesar cackles about his successful experiment. The scientist then rants about the ultimate power of his genius, which Vegapunk refused to appreciate, but Sakazuki and Konton did. He continues by saying true genius is only appreciated when it’s creations are called for, arrogantly saying Vegapunk’s creations wouldn’t win the war like his own. As Caesar calls himself a true genius, Love’s voice says a genius should be aware of his surroundings. When Caesar’s eyes widen in shock, Love, with a Hollow Mask on, slams a fiery Tengumaru into the scientist’s head, making him explode while knocking him out. With Lisanna shocked, Levy realizes that the Hollow Mask cushioned the blow. As Love holds a burnt Darui, he tells Caesar that the most important thing is heart instead of brains, adding that Manga is good for life lessons. Love then takes Caesar’s remote and flips the switch. The gas turns off, and a voice announces the Labyrinth Initiative will shut down in thirty minutes after the gas clears. When Atsui asks if someone shut it down, Samui nods, saying it’s cool. Sabo smiles as he stands over those he beat, thinking that it’s about time the rest of the Division forms up. Sure enough, the 2nd has formed up and is pushing through the lines, since Caesar and the Labyrinth Initiative’s defeat demoralized the Coalition. In Intelligence, Kisuke grins when he hears the gas was stopped. When Mavis asks if those trapped can be saved, Shikaku specifically asks Beckman. The Pirate replies that they can be saved, since this is probably the gas from Punk Hazard that petrifies and slowly kills the victims. After Mavis calls that horrible, Beckman shrugs and admits that Caesar is a “sadistic bastard” whose inventions center around torture. Moving on, he states they have plenty of time to get the victims and break them out, telling Porlyusica to have a ton of beds ready. Mavis states they must make sure ''every ''soldier is saved, even Coalition soldiers. Shikaku agrees, thinking that the men don’t deserve to die just because of their commanding officer being “an ass”, with Kisuke suggesting they inform Porlyusica of that decision. Elsewhere, a cultist runs into Zeref’s chambers, yelling that Caesar Clown was beaten and Clover Town will soon be lost. To his surprise, Zeref is nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, a surge of Dark Magic Energy stops the advance through Clover Town, and a portal opens up. One soldier wonders what it is, while another comments about how evil the power feels. Sabo also feels the energy, and speeds up to join the other troops. Gajeel feels the power all the way back in the Medical Tents. Renji shouts for Gajeel, saying that he knows it’s Magic Energy, asking what kind of power would feel so evil. Worried, Gajeel thinks it feels just like Tartarus, but far surpasses all its members. Realizing what that means, Gajeel tells Renji that they need to get moving, now. Eyes widening, Renji starts running behind Gajeel. The Wizard states that if he’s right, the new enemy has a connection with Tartarus, adding that the power is far beyond the elite of the demons. Renji asks who’s behind the power, telling Gajeel to stop with the secrecy. Gajeel then says it’s someone with as much darkness in his heart as a demon. Luffy also feels it, asking what it is. Hinata looks with her Byakugan, and gasps about the unreal power, adding that no one should have that much. Hidan and Kakuzu also shiver, and before the priest can ask, the miser says it’s exactly who they think it is. Kakuzu states he doesn’t know why he showed up, but his presence means victory. When Luffy asks who’s coming out of the portal, Kakuzu chuckles that it’s someone whose power far exceeds the Pirate’s. Zeref walks out of the portal, and calmly says that it’s time to end the farce and begin the one-sided slaughter he promised for the world. Omake: Firing the Laser Caesar Clown grins at his opponents promising that they’re all going to die. He opens his mouth, shouting that “I’m-a firing my LASER”, and proceeds to do so with a “BWAH”. After the four dodge, Caesar cackles about how amazing he is. Lisanna and Levy then comically yell that he’s such an idiot. Appearing Characters Rogue Cheney Chitsujo (Flashback) Nnoitra Gilga Tesla Lindocruz Levy McGarden Jet Droy Lisanna Strauss Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Porlyusica Isane Kotetsu Atsui Samui Sabo Caesar Clown Love Aikawa Darui Ivan Dreyar Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Renji Abarai Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Hidan Kakuzu Zeref Abilities Magic * Solid Script ** Stairway ** Air ** Fire ** Guard * Animal Soul ** Wings * Shikigami ** Shikigami Shock ** Shikigami Flame Cannon ** Shikigami Paper Cut ** Shikigami Rain ** Shikigami Twister ** Shikigami Bomb Jutsu * Lightning Style: Emotion Wave * Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu * Water Style: Water Wall * Water Style: Water Trumpet * Storm Style: Laser Circus * Lightning Style: Laser Beam * Wind Style: Grand Twister * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Byakugan Devil Fruit * Flame-Flame Fruit * Gas-Gas Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui * Bakudō #73: Tozanshō (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal) Zanpakuto * Tengumaru Weapons * Land of Death * Blue Sword Techniques * Hifuki no Koduchi (火吹の小槌, Fire-Blowing Gavel) * Supreme Cyclone Inferno * Gas Robe * Gastanets * Gastille * Flammable Type: Miok Gas * Spider Cloud Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 51 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Thriller Bark Reprise Next Chapter: Chapter 53 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Black Wizard Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign